


As Stars From the Earth

by StarSpray



Series: Wisdom of the Evening Star [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Gap Filler, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/pseuds/StarSpray
Summary: "...and there in the forest of Neldoreth Lúthien was born, and the white flowers of niphredil came forth to greet her as stars from the earth."
Relationships: Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Melian
Series: Wisdom of the Evening Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/44601
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	As Stars From the Earth

Though Middle-earth lay for the most part in the Sleep of Yavanna, in Beleriand under the power of Melian there was life and joy, and the bright stars shone as silver fires; and there in the forest of Neldoreth Lúthien was born, and the white flowers of niphredil came forth to greet her as stars from the earth.  
\- _The Silmarillion_ , "Of the Sindar"

.

All of Neldoreth seemed to be holding its breath. Even the Esgalduin's music was muted. Elunis sat cross-legged on the grassy bank with her grandsons, playing a game of string and pebbles with rules that little Galathil appeared to be making up and changing as he went along. Celeborn sat with his feet in the water, watching the tiny silver fish dart around his toes. A little farther upstream Elmo stood with Galadhon and Elu Thingol, who was pacing in a circle with his hands clasped white-knuckled behind his back.

It was not that anyone feared for Melian's own health. She was one of the Maiar out of the Far West. But no one really knew what to expect of the child—not even Melian herself. Such a thing had never happened before. And so when Melian had retreated with several of the oldest and most experienced women among them, everyone else had settled in to wait and to try not to worry.

Suddenly, just as the sound of a healthy baby's cry reached them, Galathil gasped and dropped his strings and pebbles. The banks of the Esgalduin were suddenly covered with flowers, bursting out of the ground in white, starry splendor, filling the air with sweet fragrance. Elunis rose to her feet, as all around people exclaimed over the flowers—and over the new baby. Before long Elu was fetched away, and when he returned he bore a blanket-wrapped bundle, a daughter with starlit eyes and a shock of thick shadow-dark hair.  
Celeborn and Galathil ran to meet their cousin, wide-eyed and struck almost speechless with delight. "What is her name?" Celeborn asked, as Elu knelt to let them see her face.

Elunis had never seen Elu smile so widely before. "Lúthien," he said.


End file.
